wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
Triple H
Triple H (Hunter Hearst Helmsley) was one of the first men to sign with the NWA. Also known as the Cerebral Assassin. He is a former member of the NWO. He is formerly a member of the "New Horsemen" and tag teamed with Mr Perfect as Pedigree. He is the former tag team partner of Shawn MIchaels as Degeneration X. WLF Career Triple H made his debut match on the very first Prime Time on 23 May 2011 wrestling in a Fatal 4 way match against Kerry Von Erich, Strongman Mike and Bryan Davidson. A week later he suffered serious injuries at the hand of Strongman Mike and didn't return to the ring again until 15 August when he took on the 123 Kid in a qualifying match for the Intercontinental Title at Summer Slam. The 123 Kid won th match so Triple H attacked him with a sledge hammer thus ensuring the Kid could not wrestle at Summer Slam. Triple H was not seen again until 2 April 2012 when he came in as a replacement referee in the Pharoah/Ted DiBiase semi-final for the vacant WLF World title. He Pedegreed the Pharoah in the end, costing him his shot at the title. On 21st May 2012, Triple H was one of the first wrestlers to join the NWO. He wrestled irregularly through most of 2012, but was back in early 2013, looking as though he was working for the Million Dollar Corporation when he attacked head booker Pat Patterson with a baseball bat . The attack put Patterson back in hospital, thus keeping Aunty Lil in the role of head booker. Triple H claimed that Lil had offered him a title shot if he did the attack, although Lil insisted that the only deal she'd made with Triple H was training for her son Tucker. A court case was commisioned to determine whether Lil was guilty of the charges. However there was no hard evidence to support her guilt. In the end the residing Judge, Vicki Guerrero determined that there would be a match at Wrestlemania 2. It would be Damien Sandow (Lil's defence lawyer) vs Triple H. If Sandow lost, then Lil would be fired as head booker. If Sandow won then Triple H would had to retire from wrestling. Triple H lost his match at Wrestlemania II to Sandow and was forced to retire, however returned two weeks later contracted to the NWA as part of Barry Windham's new "New Horsmen" team. Also with him was Mr Perfect and they were calling their team "Pedigree". In Early 2014 Triple H was forced out of the WLF due to injuries, but returned in April along with Shawn Michaels as Degeneration X. In Aug 2014, he was set to wrestle against Big Van Vader in the King of the Ring opening round at the 100th episode of Prime Time but was attacked by Jake the Snake Roberts before the match. His injuries as a result of the attack forced him out of the WLF for 3 months. He returned on 3 Nov 2014 to aid Barry Windham in retaining his NWA championship. Notable Feuds Strongman Mike RP'd by: June 2011: Perfectly Straightedge July 2011: shawndonwan Aug 2011: Rated X 2012-Apr 2014: Nexus619 2014 Apr-Aug: Outsider111 Category:Former WLF Members